


Take From Me My Lace

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingerie play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take From Me My Lace

"Fuck," Billy hisses, twisting his fingers in the short hairs at the back of Elijah's neck. "Stop playin'."

Elijah's stubby fingernails are all Billy sees--the splay and press of them as they flood white with pressure. His thighs shift apart and Elijah's dark head is between them, chin bobbing just above the bulge that looks, in Billy's opinion, ridiculous in lace-shot cotton. But Elijah's looking at it like a starving man drawn to food, and when he lowers his face and blows hot breath across the front, Billy's ass clenches.

"Who says I'm playing?"

"You dirty fucking bugger." Billy would normally be able to just flick his ankles and have Elijah on his head in seconds flat, but a curious disconnection between desire and intent delays the motion. He can't believe he's hard from what was essentially a practical joke, Elijah begging to see them, then daring him to put them on, then playing shoving him down onto the armchair. So now he's sitting with a mouth practically on his cock--his fucking lace cover cock--and yellowed fingertips pushing against his inner thighs.

"Don't you know a good thing when you see it, Bill?" Elijah says, sounding ten times of American practical, as he lowers his head and mocks a pass with his tongue, just barely disturbing the air there.

" _Shit_ ," Billy hisses.

"Saw you looking at me. Felt the way you grabbed me. D'you think I'm completely fucking oblivious?" Elijah exhales, full and hot, across the crease of Billy's thigh and pelvis, just before tucking his face there. His cheek bumps Billy's cock, which is creating a bulge that gets more and more pronounced with every passing second.

Billy's fingers slip through the sweat that's gathered on Elijah's scalp, finding longer hairs and the back of his skull. He's at a loss, which is rare, but what the fuck is he supposed to do?

Elijah cranes his neck and nips his teeth against the cotton, a soft but sure pressure that sparks an electric rush of sensation down Billy's legs.

"Watch it, there." 

Pausing long enough to recapture Billy's eye, Elijah licks a stripe up the cotton; saliva-sticky cloth warms and the cools rapidly, sticking enough to show the prominent vein that runs along the side of Billy's cock.

"Take them off."

Billy's heart thumps-- _oncetwice_ \--an ugly, painful knock.

"Do it," Elijah says, calmly, fingers halted just beyond reach of friction.

Without a hint of grace, Billy wriggles up into the chair enough to shift the cloth down his thighs. He gets it as far as his knees before Elijah wraps one hand around them. The material twists pink on cream there, and Elijah tugs, using the leverage to send Billy back deep into the chair.

Matching graceless motion for graceless motion, Elijah ducks his head and licks again. One flick becomes two becomes three and it keeps on, teasing wet slips of tongue that are bound to frustrate. A round of this collides with the brush of fingers. By now Billy would fucking pay Elijah to just jerk him off. 

"Fuck, yeah," Elijah whispers. The next flick of his wrist betrays this amateur approach: if nothing else, Elijah knows his way around a handjob. 

He has a pretty decent one going, as a matter of fact, not minutes later when he stops abruptly and tugs the panties the rest of the way off. Unsteady and breathing erratically, Billy groans.

The final note to the noise is spliced and smashed because Elijah chooses the best way in the world to get a man to shut the fuck up; swallow his cock. He hides a gag neatly and never pushes it that far again, but those cheeks are silky and gorgeous, and Billy's not about to complain.

He's halfway ready to let go when Elijah suddenly switches hands--in this one rests the panties, and before Billy knows what's up or down, Elijah's jerking him, hard, with the cotton wrapped round his fist. He's giving little noisy sucks to the head as he milks with his fist, and it's the noise more than anything that pushes Billy over the edge. His mind goes blank but he feels Elijah continue to squeeze. In the end, there's a pair of pink come-covered panties resting on his thigh.

"Y'tore the lace," he pants, head rolling against the back of the chair.

"I'll buy you new ones."

For next time, of course.


End file.
